1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode (“LED”) package. More particularly, the present invention relates to an LED improving heat dissipation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting diode (“LED”) is a kind of a semiconductor device converting electrical energy into optical energy, and is composed of semiconductor compounds emitting light having a specific wavelength according to an energy band gap. Recently, applications of the LED are varied, and the uses of the LED are increased. The LED is provided as a package according to the objects and the required shape. An LED package protect an LED chip, which emits light when a power is supplied to the LED chip, from external condition such as dust, moisture, electrical and mechanical loads. Signal input/output terminals of the LED package are formed by using a lead frame, a printed circuit board (“PCB”), etc, and the LED package is molded by using an encapsulant. Thus, the LED package optimizes electrical performance of the LED chip.
In general, the LED package is manufactured by mounting an LED chip on a substrate or a lead frame and electrically connecting a device of the chip and an electrode pad. However, a package molding member is formed to surround the lead frame completely, and the heat of the LED chip is not dissipated well when the LED chip is manufactured to have a lot of heat dissipation for high performance and efficiency. When the heat of the LED chip is not dissipated enough, the life cycle of the LED chip is remarkably reduced.